warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commencing
''IN CONTRUCTION; DO NOT DELETE ''"The time has come for rouges and loners to rule the forest! No more pesky Clan cats and their mindless star-splattered StarClan! The rouges and loners will become one; we will become the most powerful force in the forest! No Clan cats will weaken us, we will weaken them! Blood will flood the forest. Cat corpses will drench the forest. Death will remain thick in the air. Beware, Clans! We are coming!" Lostfate yowled; his voiced filled with hatred, power, and confidence. Lostfate sat on a giant boulder, his thick fur glossy against the moonlit sky. The gathered loners' and rouges' eyes sparkled, meows of agreements rippled through the cats. Lostfate narrowed his eyes at the cats, "Now, are there any questions I could answer?" He meowed. A cat stood up, his fur was dark and matted. "So we're doing an ambush?" He asked, his voice fizzling. "Of course, you stupid flea-brain! Weren't you listening to me!?" Lostfate snarled under his breath. The tom shrunk down and appeared to be smaller. Lostfate cleared his voice and lifted his chin, "Before we can set a claw on any cat we must train, and by train I mean train hard." He ordered; his voice thick. The cats yowled their agreements again. "Let the training begin! And may the Dark Forest guide our steps!" Lostfate yowled and leaped off the boulder. The clearing was filled with shrieks of agony. Blood scent was thick in the air. Lostfate was sharpening his claws on the boulder. As the claws raked down the boulder, an eerie sound pierced the air. Pairs of cats were wrestling on the ground; kicking up dust as they squirmed and rolled. Lostfate looked around, his eyes glinted with happiness. We will become the most dominating force after all... It was an eerie dark foggy morning, the sun's beams were not visible. The air was musky. Cats were huddled beneath the giant boulder; their fur matted with crimson blood. Lostfate padded into the clearing, his pawsteps echoing. He grunted as he leaped at the boulder and scrabbled up higher to regain his balance. He yowled, and the echo pierced thought the clearing. Cats grunted and moaned as they awoke. Their eyes were numb with sleep. Lostfate patiently waited for the cats. Then, cats finally gathered beneath the huge rock; blinking up at Lostfate. "I have visited the Dark Forest in my dream. The cats have gave me the honor to lead you through every step. As I have said, we are one force. We will name this force, "DeathClan!" He paused to glare at the cats. "Do not suspect that i'm a Clan cat, because we are not ''following the pathetic, fuzzbrained Warrior Code!" Members of DeathClan (Rouges and Loners) '''Current Leader: '''Lostfate - ''Large, scarred, massive maine-coon tom with many criss-crossing scars. His fur is brown and tan; a mixture. He has green eyes that show hatred. Father of his only daughter; Poisonheart. Members: Rainer Poisonheart Coal Deadspririt Hawkswoop Talon Shadowed Light Ember Sparrow Ghost Colby Claw Summer Ratfang Category:Fanfictions